


This thing has to go

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna doesn't like it. Not one little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This thing has to go

Anna didn't like it. It was dark and wiggled too much and had sharp pokie things, and definitely tasted yucky. Mum made funny noises when Anna tried to squeeze it like the rest of her toys. But why was it here if she couldn't squeeze it or eat it? And Notmum squeezed it and kissed it. It wasn't fair, and Anna didn't like it.

“Nononono, baby girl!” Anna kept scooting as quick as she could from mum. She was gonna get it this time! “Gotcha!” Mum scooped her up just a few scoots away from the bowl of water on the floor.

_ “Noooooo!” _ Anna wailed and kicked and wriggled.

“Abby, babe, we really gotta move that off the floor now that Anna is mobile.” Mum called.

Anna pouted. Notmum carried the new  _ thing _ into the room and pouted. The thing pouted.

“Oh, seriously, stop ganging up on me!” Mum made a sad-mad-tired sound and shook her head, “Kali’s leg is fine now. If she can get onto the counter while I'm trying to cook dinner, she can eat and drink on a desk or something”

The  _ thing _ had moved in on Anna’s territory with a giant bandaid on its leg. Anna wanted to chew on it like she chewed on Mum’s bandaids sometimes, but Almostmum-Dada took the thing away then too. Notmum said something about it being a 'hero’ and a 'witness’ and how its mum was gone forever. That  _ almost  _ made Anna sad, cuz she missed her mum if she wasn't there, but that didn't mean it could have  _ her _ Mum and Notmum and Dada and Definitelynotmum.

Dada told Mum and Notmum and Definitelynotmum that he hated the thing too, but Anna knew different. Sometimes he even petted it and talked to it instead of Anna. It got to go into the dark dusty room. Anna had never been in there.

It had to go.

Anna tried to drown it in her bath when it jumped on the edge, but it just splashed and made spitty sounds and gave Dada a scratch.

She tried to eat it, but all she got was a mouthful of dry and yucky short hairs before it got all puffy and ran away.

She tried to starve it by eating its food, but Definitelynotmum moved the yummy squishy food to the counter and now Mum was gonna move the crunchy bits to a desk.

Anna’s life was  _ over _ . The thing sat on the arm of the couch, waving its weird twitchy butt leg just out of her reach. She stomped and squealed, but it taunted her.

“Hey munchkin,” Dada was here. He would tell the thing to stop it.

He didn't. He sat on the couch next to it and reached his hand up and...and...it headbutted him! Anna's not allowed to do that, but he petted it!

Now Anna was mad. She fell onto her bum and wailed about the unfairness of it all. “Hey now,” Dada ignored the thing now and popped Anna onto his lap. She gave the thing a look she hoped was... smug. That's the word Dada used to describe Definitelynotmum when he got what he wanted. The thing hopped down and started licking its butt.

Ew.

This thing definitely had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse got a bit burnt out on the dark and twisty details of "Dad's Gift" so she came up with this respite.


End file.
